The Next Great Journey
by alljuststories
Summary: "So many gone. So many." A look at some of the heroes of Mount Liang as they face death, and what drives them. Series of one-shots, based on "Water Margin" aka "All Men Are Brothers", or 水浒传  shui hu zhuan
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – Lin Chong: Hatred_

**A/N: I doubt anyone would actually read this story, but I just had to write it, and since I wrote it, might as well publish it. In case anyone does read this, this is canon to the newly filmed 2011 television series "All Men Are Brothers", or Shui Hu Zhuan, not the original book. Anyways, the last several episodes were so sad… they all just had to die… This is what I take to be his thoughts before he died. I hate to think that he died still thirsting for revenge... anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Shui Hu Zhuan, whose author died five hundred years or so ago. Neither do I own the television series.**

* * *

><p>Lu Zhishen. His friend. His brother. The closest thing he had to family. Dead. How could he just leave like that, of his own accord, so peacefully?<p>

_Lin Chong stood on front of the monk's grave, a jar of wine in one hand, a bowl in the other. _

When they first met, they had both been starting their new lives, Lin Chong as a criminal, framed for something he did not do, and Lu Zhishen as a monk, to escape the penalties for his murder of the butcher.

_With shaking hands, the former Instructor of the eight-hundred-thousand strong Imperial Army poured a bowl of wine. Memories of the tattooed monk flashed before his eyes. _

Fighting, Lu Zhishen with his staff and Lin Chong with his shackled hands, each grinning with the delight of finding a competent match. Kneeling before the makeshift altar as they took the oaths that made them sworn brothers. Lu Zhishen, jumping out of the trees just in time to block the guard's blade. Lu Zhishen, his hand bound in ropes and a knife held in his mouth, asking Lin Chong to kill him for failing his duty and allowing the older man's wife to die. Lu Zhishen, rushing up to him when Lin Chong returned, a grin on his face.

_Lifting the bowl with both hands, Lin Chong offered the wine to the grave before him. Slowly, he tipped the earthenware bowl. The clear liquid spilled out and soaked through the earth, leaving a dark, damp stain. _

Lin Chong rarely laughed since he arrived at Mount Liang. Of the few times he did, most of them were with Lu Zhishen. Ever since he had received the news of his wife's death, his heart had been filled with anger and hatred, and the desire for revenge. It was what fueled him, what made him get up in the morning, what gave him the energy to talk, to walk, to fight. When he was in battle, he imagined every soldier he killed was Gao Qiu himself. But when his mortal enemy was finally captured, helpless and at the mercy of those on Mount Liang, Song Jiang had let him go with courteous words and respectful bows. And for a while, Lin Chong had hated Song Jiang too.

_It was his turn to drink. Slowly, he poured another bowl of the alcohol. _

But now, he had been through so much more. Seen so many of his brothers have died or become maimed. His hatred was gone now. All that was left, where the anger was before, was a hollow feeling. And overwhelming grief. He knew that, whatever his elder brother had promised, he wouldn't, couldn't kill Gao Qiu any more than he would kill the Emperor himself. But it no longer seemed to matter, when he had seen so many more die, and with their deaths, the bigger picture.

_Tears slid silently down his cheeks as he brought the bowl up to his lips. His throat constricted. After a long moment of hesitation, he downed the wine in one gulp. His stomach protested, but he forced it down, and fought to keep it there. _

On horseback, his spear in hand, he was invincible. He feared nothing and no one, and his prowess in battle matched that of the finest warriors, perhaps even of Lu Junyi himself. So many of Mount Liang's enemies have been captured or slain by him. Armies fell beneath his blade. But for all his might, he couldn't prevent his wife from dying, couldn't prevent his brothers from dying. All his skills were useless.

Lin Chong has been there on Mount Liang since the beginning, before even Chao Gai and the original seven arrived. He has watched the other stars arrive, one by one, as fate brought them together, and has watched so many of them die. Now, it was his turn.

_That night, if one were to study the skies, the Majestic Star would be nowhere to be found. In its place, only empty darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you go. Please review and tell me what you think. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Lu Junyi _

**A/N: Lu Junyi's chapter… the jade unicorn. Jade unicorn. Hehe. Sounds ridiculous in English…**

* * *

><p><em>Lu Junyi poured another goblet of wine. Why was the pain getting worse? He has never had pains like these before. <em>

At the beginning, he was a general in the imperial army. He commanded tens of thousands of troops. His very name instilled fear in his enemies. His prowess in battle was unmatched by anyone, no Guan Sheng, not even Lin Chong. For several years, he defended the borders against the Liao and served the Imperial Court with devotion, a bright future ahead of him, until that one battle. That one battle in which the traitor Tong Guan, out of jealousy, didn't attack as planned, and left him in the enemy ambush as dead. He barely survived, and then was tried for treason. A dreadful, humiliating crime.

_He sent the servant away to refill the jug of wine, and stood up to stretch._

Lu Junyi claimed to be innocent in front of the emperor, but no one dared to offend Tong Guan and vouch for him. It was a recurring pattern that everyone knew; those who opposed the minister mysteriously, seemingly by accident, disappeared. And so Lu Junyi's humble ambition to serve the country was dashed, and he went home as a civilian. He, who had once raced across the battlefield, his enemies falling like grass in a breeze before him, reduced to only a civilian. He had money, a luxurious residence, the finest clothing and a multitude of servants, but he was restless and unhappy. The shadow of his defeat always prowled at the verge of his mind. But unlike Lin Chong, his hatred had disappeared long ago. He knew that a heart filled with hatred was dangerous. A life filled with hatred was lonely. So he chose to forget.

_Stepping to the prow of the boat, Lu Junyi raised a hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. _

Adopting Xiaoyi was the best decision he has ever made. The boy has brought him such joy… clever, handsome, and knowledgeable in art, music, and literature. A skilled warrior, undyingly loyal, he was the man's pride and joy, the son he never had. He felt another pang of loss, as he was wont to do these days whenever he thought of him.

_The boat glided along smoothly, rocking to and fro gently._

Then, the people of Mount Liang had come. Though they had caused him so much pain and misery in their effort to persuade him into their cause, he never regretted his decision, and he was thankful for their deception. It let him once more don his armor and ride into battle, once more a general of three armies, once more let him realize his true potential. Brother Song Jiang was a man after his own heart. And now, he had finally achieved what he dreamed for – defend his country and serve His Imperial Highness, making a name for himself with the steel in his fists.

_On the shores, the lush green land passed by slowly. It was peaceful, picturesque, even. _

Yes, he had achieved his dreams, but at what cost? So many of his brothers have died, so many… As a commander, his duty was to lead his troops wisely, to defeat the enemy with as little casualties as possible, to be responsible for the lives of his men… But Fang La had killed over half of his generals. Great loyal men that he knew personally, that he called brothers. His family.

_He felt it again, the annoying stab of pain through his body. _

Sometimes, Lu Junyi wondered if accepting the amnesty was the right choice. It led to so much sorrow and worry. But what was done was done. He had earned his position through so much bloodshed and loss, and he was determined to fulfill it to the best of his abilities. Xiaoyi warned him of harm, but what could happen to him? Gao Qiu, Tong Guan, and Cai Jing may hate him, but they couldn't harm him. As long as he did not make any mistakes, he was safe. Besides, he spared Tong Guan his life. No one would be so treacherous as to repay that with hostility…

_Another spasm of pain racked through his body. He leaned forward, groaning, ad tipped over into the cold, muddy water, blood spraying from his mouth as he coughed. As he struggled to stay afloat, all his confusion evaporated, and the answer became clear. Xiaoyi was right yet again. They didn't need a reason to harm him. And if they dared poison him – _

"_Brother." The word came out as a gurgle and water rushed into his mouth. The general made one last attempt to free himself, and then the river flowed over his head and claimed him for its own. _

_Overhead, a shooting star streaked across the azure sky. The skies would be less bright that night, without the star of strength illuminating the way._

* * *

><p><strong>Meh... not my best work. Oh well. Hope you like it! And do review. <strong>


End file.
